1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window regulator for doors, particularly side doors for motor vehicles, by which regulator the window pane of the door is moved between its full-open position and its full-closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to move the window pane of a door between its full-open position and its full-closed position, various kinds of window regulators have been hitherto proposed and put into practical use. However, due to their inherent constructions, some of the conventional window regulators fail to exhibit their calculated functions. Viz., as will become apparent as the description proceeds, some of them are bulky and heavy in construction, and thus when mounted in the door, they tend to induce bulky and heavy construction of the door assembly. Such construction deteriorates not only the external appearance of the vehicle but also the fuel consumption of the same.